


Can't Remember to Forget You

by PrincesaParkerina



Series: Don't Forget [1]
Category: Mr. Meaty (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Hate that fandom tag....Mr. Meaty is not a cartoon but whatever, In which they BUY Mr. Meaty, M/M, Sometimes I forget they actually have a canon future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Josh never pursued his filmmaker career with Parker,he was able to cross paths with Jesse Lumberpond again and...convince the popstar to turn Josh into one too.Parker never pursued film either,he was now a Chemistry teacher doing youtube videos on the side.They haven't talked to each other in 10 years.





	1. Regretful Decisions?

**Author's Note:**

> Just watch me do a Checklist on silly cliches with these kids,next should be Coffee Shop AU or something.  
> None of these have been beta'd,there's no way I'm letting anyone who knows me even know I'm 'writting' these,even if they most certainly know I like the show,I never hid this fact.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh - 26  
> Parker - 25  
> Jesse - 30 (he getting old for this popteen stuff lol)  
> Wink - 45 (I always assumed he's in his mid-30s on the show's timeline,but he could be younger idk)

Joshua Aaron Redgrove was tired,dead tired,he could sleep for days if allowed,that wasn't the case.

When the 26 year old ex-cashier manipulated Jesse Lumberpond into helping him start his own music/teen popstar career,the younger lanky blond genuinely thought it was all gonna be easy.

1.He pretends to sing and play guitar,look pretty while playback comes from the speakers.

2.Millions of girls throw themselves at him.Done.

Who in the world would have thought being a pretty pop sensation was actually hard work??!!

Early morning interviews,all day rehearsals or recording at the studio,keeping a strict diet,long bus and/or plane rides during their Tours all over America and some places in Europe,there wasn't nearly as much time for girls (most of them were underage he'd soon realize) and parties as Josh had liked.

Also,he actually had to LEARN how to sing properly and at least play guitar.The blond swore they already had computers for this.

They were touring around Canada for the second time,first time Josh's visiting Scaunchboro again after his rise in fame and he...was nervous,to put it lightly.

It's been 8 years since he left the place to start College in Vancouver (which he dropped out of) and he had yet to look back ever since.

He flopped heavily on his hotel room's bed,they were rich enough now and didn't need to share a room but they chose to anyway,Jesse was on his bed,laptop in hands,headphones in.

Josh had left....so many things unresolved back in his small hometown.How is his family doing? Are they okay? Is Ken less of a jerk now? Is Daisy the dog still alive? Is his dad? What is Brittany doing nowadays? Does Mr. Meaty still exist? That place was hell,but it was kinda fun and tolerable sometimes....because of...someone.

Parker Alexander Dinkleman was most definitely the person Josh feels he had been the most unfair to.

They grew up together,were the closest of friends (one of the few real friends Josh ever had),but they started to grow up and build very distinct interests.

As in,Josh started to care too much about what other people thought of him while Parker...never did.

And that's what ended...them.

Josh regrets it,he loved the enthusiastic kid and wished people would have liked him as much as he did.

Apparently,that wasn't much,since the moment the nerdy teen's presence in his life threatened the blond's reputation,the redhead was gone.

Josh hopes the boy made something with his life and isn't still working at that nasty fast food place to this day,2.24 an hour just wasn't worth it.Josh knew for sure,the short teen was meant for greater things.

He was talented at everything he did.He was endearing,captivating.He deserves it.

And Teenage Josh was stupid for letting him go.

If he is indeed still at Mr. Meaty,Josh's gonna get him out of that place,compensate for the way he treated the cheerful kid in High School and give him that well deserved spot as his and Jesse's choreographer.He would-

Jesse started laughing soundly on the bed beside him,Josh threw a pillow at his face.

"Dude,come on! Keep it down,will ya? I'm trying to sleep here....." Josh whined.

"Dawg,you gotta see this! This guy's hilarious.He made a Pillow Fort in front of the place where they're hosting the VMA's this weekend!! He was doing an unboxing of some lego toys when the entire thing fell down,it's priceless,dawg!"

Jesse's ever calm but excited voice resonated in Josh's aching head and piqued up his curiosity,he hopped on the older popstar's bed to see the video.Jesse took the headphones off.

A round,goofy but handsome,boyish face was onscreen,spiked red hair pointing in all directions,contagious friendly smile,big sparkling unique chestnut brown eyes-

_Parker._

He was on a huge mass of sheets and pillows,chairs and Star Raiders legos,panicking but still laughing at himself.

He seemed taller,older,weighed less but still far from fit or skinny,that was surely his Parker.He had grown,he looked gorgeous either way.

Most importantly,it didn't look like his personality changed at all.Josh hadn't really expected it to,but he had feared.

Josh started asking,acting nonchalantly.

"Is that-?"

"Oh,that's Parker from DinkleZone or something,dawg,he does all kinds of videos,I never miss them,but my favorites are definitely the covers and reviews,I don't watch anything if he doesn't approve it,dude! You've never heard of him? He gets,like,1 million+ views per video,I wish he uploaded more often...."

Jesse ceased his slow rambling and was back to laughing,leaning back against Josh's shoulder while a very exasperated looking Parker searched for a missing piece of lego onscreen while the security guards were rushing him to leave.

"You don't recognize him? I...used to know him,we were close friends and worked together." Josh was incredulous but he shouldn't be.

"And...I should recognize him...how?" Jesse was just confused.

Josh jumped from the bed,making Jesse fall back on it in the process,and started rummaging through the pictures on his tablet,he knows he always keeps those old pictures around...where is it,where is it. _Gotcha!_

"Here! That's me,you and Parker when you went to our hometown,Scaunchboro,and we tried to persuade you into getting us in your entourage." Josh pretty much shoved the picture in Jesse's face.

"Whoa,dawg.I remember that...one of the best concerts of my life...wait,that's supposed to be Parker? He looks different." Jesse was impressed.

"Not that different,buddy,if you really look at him.Anyway,I had no idea he was doing these videos,I hope we can possibly bump into him tomorrow."

"Sure,dawg.That'd be awesome." Jesse was back to cuddling with Josh while they watched more videos,now together.

Josh instinctively put an arm around Jesse's waist,he had so much on his mind.This award show will happen tomorrow evening and both blond stars will be there to perform a new song.The younger of them hopes Parker will be there too.

Perhaps he might meet the geeky redhead sooner than he tought.

* * *

Parker Dinkleman's life is....busy,on the verge of chaotic really,but not hellish.

He loves it.

After the fateful party at Josh Redgrove's house he wasn't allowed to go to 10 years ago,but did anyway and almost ruined the 'cool' teen's life.Josh suggested it was best for them not to be seen together anymore for awhile,Parker got fed up and cut contact with the one-eyed pretty blond altogether,Parker had other friends,he would survive this,despite having a huge crush on the older teen for some time at that point,he could do it.

And so he did.

Josh had left for College 2 years later,Parker had tried to keep his dream of being a Horror Movie Filmmaker alive with the help of Brandon,Gavin and Leanne,they even DID bring Karloff Bugosi to life (which was awesome) but he ended up eating the brains of half the people from Scaunchboro.

The movie projects were fun but stressful to make,famous horror director Lucas Romero said they sucked but to keep trying.

Parker did but always felt there was something missing.

He hated this feeling,how wrong it felt to do this without Josh,the traitor who abandoned him in exchange for popularity.

When it was time to apply for College,Parker chose something else,he was in doubt between chemistry and engineering.Two of his other passions that he could only treat as hobbies up by that point.

Chemistry it is.

Parker never really lost contact with his old acquaintances from Scaunchboro,a few because he liked them,others because he felt obligated to,he wanted to be the opposite of Josh....whom...is on TV? Doing interviews and live performances with Jesse Lumberpond??? _That's insane!!! That's wicked!!!_

He MIGHT be a dirty traitor now but is kinda satisfying to see someone he used to know,get famous and be on TV,side by side with his idol Jesse,to top it off.

Josh got what he always wanted.Congratulations.It was never meant to be....them.And maybe that's okay.

The hardest part of leaving Scaunchboro for Toronto was his mom,Parker knew he needed the independence but also didn't want her to be far.

So the solution was bring her along but he would live in the Dorms and she'll have her little place downtown.It worked out.For a little while.

Cut to 25 year old Parker,Chemistry teacher for 2 years now,he chose the department he loves about it,the experiments,he gets to do new ones with his troublesome teenage students almost everyday and it's actually pretty awesome,but it does take a lot of work.

Parker still loved film too much,so he registered most of the process of the experiments and events that happened at the High School,he posted them online with snarky commentary.

The kids loved it and suggested he start vlogging and so he did,he had charisma in abundance for it,so soon enough he got views and sponsors,he was traveling almost every weekend to cover Geek Events all over the country.

He had no complaints.

Jesse and Josh were in Toronto for their Concert Tour and to perform at the VMAs,in which ...he was just kicked out of,but he still has his conference hall pass for tomorrow.Thankfully.

He won enough concert tickets for him and to giveway to his viewers,which he already did.

He had gone (and paid) to go to their concert last time they were in town,but Parker was a 'nobody' and couldn't even get close to Josh or Jesse,which he obviously tried very hard,because he hasn't learned to let go from pretty but dumb traitors just yet.

Josh probably doesn't even remember Parker's name or would recognize him if he saw the ex-frycook anymore.

And that's okay.

Parker plopped tiredly on his queen-sized bed in his Star Raiders themed bedroom,almost a replica of his childhood one,but slightly bigger,he opened his enhanced laptop to start editing and uploading today's video.

Parker glanced briefly at a big poster of Josh and Jesse on the far wall.He had plans to vlog with them,make them autograph posters,pictures and CDs so Parker could do an Extra Special giveaway.

He never let his viewers know his personal conflicted feelings towards Josh,it's better this way.Maybe if the guy commits some crime,Parker will stand up and say he didn't trust him all along.The quirky redhead chuckled to himself.

"Could you order us some m&m's Pizza,Winkie?" He shouted distractedly at the bedroom door.

"But I thought you were going out for dinner tonight with sir Markiplier,Mr. Dinkleman?" Winklemeyer the VI poked his head by the door,the anxious but enthusiastic,loyal assistant was saved by Parker and his friends from the tyranny of Edward Carney 7 years ago.

The smart redhead hated to admit he still needed help at home and with work,so when he moved to Toronto,he brought Wink along.Sooner he left the Dorms for their own place,the former fast food manager was now his co-associate and personal assistant.The older brunet had no complaints so far,the kid can be a bit spoiled and demanding sometimes,but at least there's no controlling chip devices and lifetime contracts involved this time around.

"Cancel it,I'm not in the mood.What I'm IN the mood for is m&m's AND pizza and I know for a fact there's places that totally do both.So,find them."

"Yes,sir." with that,the assistant was gone for the moment.Parker looked back one last time at Josh and Jesse's poster with hesitant but hopeful eyes.

_I hope I can meet you tomorrow._

* * *

Josh was suddenly wide awake and spent the rest of the night binge watching Parker's videos while Jesse was fast asleep.

Parker trying to sleep surrounded by kittens,dancing reggaeton with his shirt off,pranking celebrities,covering nerdy conventions,saying Will Smith's Bright and The Nut Job 2 are masterpieces of modern cinema,baking giant kinder cookies in the kitchen with....Wink?! What?!

Looking not that much older,hair slightly longer,still uptight but much more carefree demeanor,Josh somehow did not expect to see the older assistant-manager there.What HAS happened to Mr. Meaty? How did he get away from Carney? Parker definitely had something to do with all this and Josh had a lot to catch up on.

He fell asleep at 6am,laptop as his pillow,sheets and pillows scattered around.

Jesse woke up two hours later,smiled and shook his head affectionately at the younger blond,trying to fix the bed as much as he could before leaving for breakfast.

Despite being tricked into helping Josh become famous,Jesse has grown fond of the one-eyed popstar over the years.

* * *

Sunday 8am and Parker's sprawled all over the overstuffed couch,surrounded by student's tests.This is the worst part.

Wink was in the kitchen,cleaning up after breakfast.Since both are excellent at cooking,they usually switch chores every once or two days.

Wink could hear his young boss groaning dramatically in despair from the living room.The boy was smart,kind and surprisingly responsible,he has matured over the years,but the brunet assistant knew that the 14-year old he met who wrote his work application form with crayons has never really left.

He's almost certain the young teacher still grades his student's tests with crayon.

He sighed,finishing up the dishes,heading for the living room with the intention of helping the distressed boss.

This is gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't fancy the idea of Parker going the Josh Peck/Nichols route where he's thin and hot when he's older.I think he wouldn't care as long as he's healthy,besides,Josh still finds him attractive anyway.


	2. Concerning Decisions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shipping the boys with Wink is creepy-creepy like shipping Alfred with Bruce Wayne,isn't it? Okay...

Award Show evening,red carpet before the actual event.

Josh and Jesse looked flawless but kinda goofy in their matching purple rented tuxes.

They're nominated to a bunch of awards and are also here to promote their new single 'Best Girl Ever'

All eyes on them.

The security let Parker his crew in,reluctantly so,if he's around,it's bound to be trouble but most times he's just harmless.

They got worst people to deal with,honestly.

For now,Parker and Wink were lurking by the shadows,behind artificial trees,Parker's arm snaking instinctively around the assistant's thin waist,the geek teacher spotted his two favorite blonds in the crowd,they looked breathtaking tonight.

Parker was wearing dark green loose jeans,black tuxedo t-shirt with a light blue long-sleeved dress shirt underneath,Wink,very much glued to him by his side looked a little more presentable with a large beige coat,red sweater underneath and khaki pants.

Yeah...nope,neither looked like they belonged here.

Still,they had dumb plans in mind that were almost doomed to fail but always succeeded somehow.

Parker realized while ~~spying on~~  observing Josh that his childhood friend was frantically looking for something or...someone.He was distracted,inspecting the crowd while the reporters kept asking boring predictable questions and taking pictures.Parker was obviously curious to know what was going on.

"I believe we don't have all night,Mr. Dinkleman." whispered Wink in Parker's ear,making the redhead jump,seeming to have completely forgotten the older brunet was even there.

"AAAH!! Don't do that again,I'm too young to die!" The assistant's dark brown eyes looked apologetic but with a glint of playfulness.

"Sorry,sir."

"Fine.I'm just nervous,okay? What if he became too much of a star and doesn't know me anymore? What if he's rude and ignorant and bossy and lets little children in Africa starve-"

The amateur filmmaker was in the brink of a breakdown,Wink knew well about those,from both the former cook...and himself, the jewish assistant put his hands in the young teacher's round red cheeks,caressing them soothingly,making him look eye-to-eye with the older man,they were very much the same height nowadays.

"He should know who you are,sir,and he should love you so much....if he doesn't,that's his loss,hm?" the former Mr. Meaty manager said in a low but confident voice only the two of them could hear.

Parker nodded and smiled at his now loyal assistant,getting a little bit of that much needed confidence back.He pulled the brunet by the collar of his ugly coat,giving him a quick peck of gratitude on the lips.

"Let's go,Winkie,we're wasting time."

* * *

One second,Jesse and Josh were by the snacks table,the other,they were thrown in big garbage bags and being carried away (somehow discreetly) somewhere.

When they were finally in their designated destination (a dusty storage closet with lights,cameras,microphones,a handful of chairs around a metal table with a laptop and various merch of them in it),Josh and Jesse were face to face with a casual looking Parker Dinkleman,sprawled all over his metal chair,feet up the table,hands behind his head,a stiffened but also somewhat casual looking Winklemeyer the VI standing by his side,a nervous but blank faced Leanne holding a big microphone by a pod and...Brandon Dubois the III,behind one of the cameras (his great-great uncle invented film,so he was born for this).

"Whoa,what's going on here,dawg? This a prank?" Jesse was the first to speak,in his relaxed slow but now slightly cheerful manner.Josh was paralyzed.

Four people from his past that he hasn't seen in years,right in front of him.Just like that.

"Hmm,kinda.You guys are like,really unreachable nowadays so,sorry for the kidnapping and everything.Josh probably don't know me anymore but I'm Parker."

He shook Jesse's hand,who looked lost but pleased to meet him once again,then shook Josh's who was still frozen in place.Parker introduced the crew,pointing in each direction.

"Pretty bean-pole by my right is Winkie,Black-Cyclops-Brandy by my left,Sweet-Lee right behind me (get out of there,girl).They are actually loyal friends who don't abandon others for superfluous stuff." He said the last part louder in Josh's direction,followed by a forced chuckle.

All crew members waved hesitantly and bowed to the popstars.This was getting beyond uncomfortable already.

"Don't worry,all we want to do is a cool Live Q&A with you guys,which is already scheduled btw and...could you please be kind and start signing this merch,I know CDs are almost extinct these days,but I'm old-fashioned,I even still listen to cassette tapes,can you believe it? Does that make me a hipster? Probably does,I mean,vinyl-"

Josh was finally able to drown out Parker's...slightly annoying,excited rambling,it gave the one-eyed blond this strange familiar feeling.Like going home to a family he used to know so well but now felt like total strangers.

This was his Parker,clever,confident and playful as ever,now that he was right in front of him,all nervous smiles and unresolved tension,Josh didn't know what to do.

The nerdy teacher got up,took his chair and went to sit by their guests,putting the seat in the middle,separating them.Opening his laptop,preparing to start the live broadcast.

During this whole ordeal,from the moment they got here,Parker had yet to look at Josh directly.This was a mistake,he couldn't do this,he really thought he could do this,he-

Josh put his pale slender fingers above his younger childhood friend's trembling ones on the keyboard and said,smiling apprehensively.

"What're you talking about,buddy? Of course I remember you.There's no way to forget about you,you know? I thought I would never see your face again." Parker finally locked uncertain red brown eyes with a sincere-looking amber one.

"It's true,dawg.I showed your videos to him,like,yesterday and he wouldn't shut up about how hot you looked.I think he totally wants to bang you,dude." Jesse said casually,smirking,elbowing Parker,the men in question blushed profusely,Parker took his hand off Josh's touch,the remaining crew members were trying to stifle chuckles,nobody but Josh noticed Wink glaring daggers at him.

"O...KAY! We're live from the VMAs....storage closet with our favorite popstars Jesse Lumberpond and Josh Redgrove!!! It's all kinds of wicked and awesome,I know! But this place is kind of small,hot and crowded right now so send your questions quick,any questions! Just don't flood the timeline or Winkie will block you from life for being so goddam annoying,that's MY job.Anyway,they're signing posters and pictures,t-shirts and toys etc for you,in which I'll do an ULTRA SPECIAL GIVEAWAY LATER THIS WEEK! Don't miss it! Now let's go,before they find us!"

All these years and Josh still doesn't know how the boy can do any of this in one breath.

The Q&A went anything but smoothly,but the views were insane,the fans obviously had all kinds of questions about the boys' personal lives,a surprising amount of them were for Parker and his crew.

"Come on,guys,not this again,I already told you that thing with Lucas Cruikshank was a fluke,he's totally not my type.And yes...Josh's hair DOES smell like strawberries,just like Lucas'..." The red-haired youtuber was facepalming,trying to hide his burning round cheeks.

_Dumb embarassing childhood crush on Fred._

Everyone or wanted to marry them or shipped Jesse and Josh,some even speculated they had been a thing for years.It was...a common subject for the pretty duo in which they learned to play along.

In reality....they were casual,not exclusive,but...sometimes a man gets lonely.

Jesse is willing to get more serious,but Josh is deep down still too afraid of ruining ~~his~~ their reputation.

Josh was sure if their fans could confirm JUST THAT they'd go insane.

Though the fans didn't seem to mind the possibility of Parker getting in on the fun.They obviously asked which one of them the sturdy teacher would date.He said both were equally hot and datable,which was impressive,what with Josh's missing eye and everything,it just gave him more charm.

When Josh thought the air was starting to get lighter and less tense....

"Ugh,I just can't believe you guys,I got FRIGGING Jesse AND Josh here and you guys ask where Winkie and Brandy at? Come on,now....Unbelievable....." tone exasperated,but the young former cook was clearly grinning.

He motioned for them to come in front of the camera.Wink went in eagerly,he still doesn't understand why they like him so much,but he's flattered anyway.Brandon left his camera on a tripod.

Brandon was analytically inspecting Jesse's hair to see if it was real as someone requested,while Wink was behind Parker's chair,long slender arms around his boss' neck,flat head propped against disheveled red-almost-auburn hair,whispering something not even Josh could hear,occasionally pointing at an ask onscreen someone that age shouldn't type there,making Parker laugh and lean back against the lanky body behind him.

Parker unconsciously held the brunet assistant's hands to his chest,stroking them lightly while he kept reading questions,and the whole scene was reaching insane levels of uncomfortable for Josh right there beside them.

Josh's eye was narrowed,he'd seen them act close on Parker's videos but he thought nothing of it because it wasn't quite like this.It felt like the older assistant was just jealous and provoking Josh and If Parker and Wink are an item,Josh swears he'll kick-

"Time's up,10 minutes to the boys' performance! End this now!" Doug,the security guard,opened the door swiftly and left as quickly as he came.

_Wow,even Doug is here! Parker didn't lose contact with anyone at all....He might even have...too much contact with some people for my liking._

Josh swore Wink smelled Parker's hair at some point,he wanted to barf.

"Alright,fun's over! Enough fooling around! It was great to see Jesse again AND to meet Josh for the first time! Thank you guys for doing this WILLINGLY and not because we threatened you and your family's lives! Hope we can meet again,now shoo."

Parker was all practiced charisma.Wink (reluctantly) and Brandon were back to their spots (thankfully).Their boss and friend closed the lid of his enhanced laptop,still looking relaxed and confident but slightly nervous again.Really shooing the popstars outside.That was no joke.

"Come on,come on,you gotta go.If they blame me for your absence I'm never going to events like this again." Parker ushered them,serious expression.

Josh put his feet on the door and turned around,determined.Parker has been visibly anxious,cold and snappy around him all evening,only briefly relaxing by Wink's touch,which was just more concerning by Josh's eye.

"Parker,please,take this,I know what I did to you in the past,I'm really sorry,you gotta believe me.I want to make things right.I miss you,I miss uso please."

Josh said quickly but firmly,trying to keep his gaze locked with Parker's,he gave the young youtuber a business card with a personal number on it.

Then both blond popstars were pulled outside by Doug's strong grip,closing the door behind them.

Parker stood there with the fancy card in his hands for what seemed like hours.

Wink put his hands on the young teacher's shoulders,lightly petting them,keeping some of his space this time.

 _"Parker?"_ The red-haired leader shuddered.Hearing his first name coming from that sweet familiar voice just didn't sound right for him.Like his trusty associate suddenly felt very distant and Parker didn't like it one bit.He brushed it off for now.

"Come on,guys,we're gonna miss the show." the now-tall redhead breathed deeply,sighed and walked past the door,not looking back.

_This is just starting,isn't it?_

* * *

Khalid and Normani had just shouted Josh and Jesse's names,their band was onstage,ready to play live their new single,what neither member of the group knew (including the blond leads) was: What was that Carrousel and long gold ladder doing up there.

Parker appeared at the top of the stairs,wearing a black raincoat,black umbrella in one hand,microphone in the other.He started singing,surprisingly well,'Don't Forget' by Demi Lovato.

 _Did you forget_  
_That I was even alive_  
_Did you forget_  
_Everything we ever had_  
_Did you forget_  
_Did you forget_  
_About me_

Josh was stunned and confused backstage,what was going on? He left his spot by Jesse's side to go to the sidelines where a blank faced Wink was,to get a better view of the situation.

 _Did you regret_  
_Ever standing by my side_  
_Did you forget_  
_What we were feeling inside_  
_Now I'm left to forget_  
_About us_

"Security will take him offstage in,like,two seconds."Josh scoffed,now by the older assistant's side.

"No,they won't." said Wink confidently,huge unsettling grin on his thin lips.

"You fucking scare me."

 _But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

The geeky singer started descending the steps of the golden lighted stairs.The band's guitarrist shrugged and started playing the song's notes.

 _So now I guess_  
_This is where we have to stand_  
_Did you regret_  
_Ever holding my hand_  
_Never again_  
_Please don't forget_  
_Don't forget_

"Are you sure you and Mr. Dinkleman were never an item?"

"Absolutely."

Parker had finished walking the steps and he stood by the colorful carousel,artificial rain just now starting to pour. 

 _We had it all_  
_We were just about to fall_  
_Even more in love_  
_Than we were before_  
_I won't forget_  
_I won't forget_  
_About us_

"Seriously? Because it _really_  sounds like-" Jesse,who unintentionally startled Josh started. 

"No! It was all in his round,bacon filled head."

The rock solo broke through.Parker folded and threw his umbrella in Wink and Josh's direction,he started banging his head,jamming along. 

Josh dodged the object by reflex,Wink...caught it by reflex.

 _But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

_At all_

Rock part over,lights slightly dimmed,Parker calmly sat cross-legged onstage. 

 _And at last_  
_All the pictures have been burned_  
_And all the past_  
_Is just a lesson that we've learned_  
_I won't forget_  
_Please don't forget about us_

The redheaded teacher got up,closed his eyes and breathed deeply,fighting back tears. 

He planned to do this some time ago.Wink knew,everyone from the crew knew,but right now he just didn't know what he was doing anymore. 

The former cook just realized suddenly that he was hating to feel so vulnerable in front of so many people. 

He glanced in the direction where he last seen Josh,Wink and Jesse,just to be pleasantly surprised to see that his older associate and partner had caught the umbrella,unfolded it and was now holding it above himself,hiding somewhat the somber expression on the man's handsome features.

Parker smiled warmly regardless and skipped in Wink's direction,singing the last verse. 

 _But somewhere we went wrong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_But you won't sing along_  
_You've forgotten_  
_About us_  
_Don't forget_

Parker quickly glimpsed at Josh's direction and threw the microphone carelessly at him (the one-eyed blond tried to catch it this time but failed so Jesse got it). 

Parker pulled Wink's umbrella up a few inches,making the brunet man look up and showcase his hidden tears,similar to Parker's,the young redhead started stroking the former manager cheeks with his thumb lovingly.

The audience was applauding,Josh didn't have time to keep witnessing the scene in front of him since he and Jesse were promptly pushed onstage to sing their meaningless gum pop song.

"I don't know what I want anymore.For awhile there I was so sure,but now..."

Parker whispered,holding the umbrella above the both of them.

"Doesn't matter what you choose to do,I will always be here for you,sir."

"I know,it's the most unfair part of it all."

Parker turned,going down the stairs leading backstage,umbrella still in his hand,Wink held his younger associate by the wrist,making him look back,worried expression on his round face.

"You can find better." was all the brunet man had to say.

"That's the problem,I already did.He's right in front of me." the red-haired teacher's red-brown eyes showed conflict but sincere affection,he broke off of Wink's hold,turned and kept on walking. 

"Oh my gosh,you guys are even more corny and dramatic than I expected."

Brittany shooked her head and grinned helplessly.The beautiful curly haired woman seemed to teleport by Wink's side,startling the distracted former manager who had been still lingering after Parker. 

"It's not... We're not-" Brittany put a finger over the older brunet's lips,shushing prematurely his frantic rambling. 

"Don't waste your breath.You're clearly head over heels for each other,we can see it from a thousand miles away.Parker's got no decision to make as far as I'm concerned,he's just...too dumb and immature to realize it yet."

Wink just nodded,still trying to keep his nerves in check.

"I don't really get why but it's,like,totally true." remarked Ashley Steinberg,who was beside Brittany all this time but only now had her presence acknowledged by the brunet assistant.

Wink stared ahead to see Parker watching Josh and Jesse's amazing performance with bright eyes and undivided attention,the older man sighed,defeat written all over his face.

"I appreaciate the thought,girls,but his mind and heart are simply somewhere else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parker likes them skinny blonds,I feel sorry for him.  
> Yes,I was rewatching old Fred videos because I just GOTTA be doing something cringy while writting these.


	3. Past Decisions - Part 1: Dinklemeyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It breaks my heart to see the boys apart,but it has been fun.  
> It's Mr. Meaty,any pairing is a crack pairing.

18-year-old Parker Dinkleman was casually stretched out in a nearby bench.Eating from a bunch of grapes (he grew fond of those) observing,looking very amused by a frantic,jewish assistant-manager running everywhere and nowhere at once with a clipboard in hands,shouting demands at the men working around him who were carrying heavy equipment out of the mall to a few huge trucks outside.Parker genuinely thought the brunet man wouldn't be this stressed out anymore after his shocking device was removed and he was freed from the contract,the sturdy young adult was wrong.

Mr. Meaty,the 9th biggest Fast Food Franchise in the world was officially closed for business,not just this one affiliate in Scaunchboro,but each and every single one around the country,about to be sold to some other bigger Companies.

The places and business in general were fine when they were under Wink's management,it was a family business he inherited,he wasn't the best at it,but he sure tried very hard.Life became hell though when,you guessed it,Josh and Parker brought Edward R. Carney back to life.

Josh left town for College a year ago.Parker's supposed to leave this summer.It felt like everyone was leaving,actually.Parker was sure this place was about to become a Ghosttown.

There was one thing he needed to do before saying goodbye to his hometown.

The red-haired frycook always felt guilty for what Josh and him had done to Wink.

He didn't know the man that well at all,despite working for him for 4 years,during that time he probably only saw the stressed man's true colors for less than a day so he felt it was his job to fix this before leaving for good.

* * *

"Will you be quiet for a moment,dude? I'm trying to help you."

2 months earlier,Parker was sitting by the far wall of the restaurant's fridge.Lantern in his mouth,muffling his words,monkey-wrench in hands,trying to remove a shocking device from a very squirmy,reluctant taller assistant between his legs.

"This is insane,Mr. Dinkleman! He's gonna find us,he's gonna kill us both and serve us as meaty burg-" Parker was sure his then-boss had agreed to this beforehand,but now the man was panicking,light brown hair flailing eveywhere and the geek teen had to do something.

Parker hit his lantern hard against the anxiety-filled older man's head,knocking him unconscious,head dropping backwards against Parker's shoulder,long-ish strands of straight brunet hair pointing in all directions.Parker tentatively ran his thick,greasy fingers through the dark locks,the man's hair just always looked so soft.

"Sorry,dude,I wish it didn't have to be like this."

* * *

Parker and Wink were hidden against fancy graves in the town's cemetery.

Well,Parker was hiding,huge smile and eager eyes,watching the zombie fight between Karloff Bugosi and Edward Carney unfolding a good 10 feet away from them.Brandon and Gavin filming everything.

Wink was just nervously pacing back and forth,pulling his hair back,listing in his head all the infinite ways this could go wrong.

Bugosi defeated Carney,breaking him to tiny pieces,the zombie former actor was greatly disappointed to find there were no brains to be found.

Parker felt it was important to collect the disgusting blue skinned zombie remains,so he couldn't come back to torture anyone else anymore.

* * *

Parker entered the Carney Mansion for the first and last time in his life.Wink and the zombie tyrant lived there for almost 4 years.

Carney had murdered the wealthy family that used to live here,hid their bodies,hid the evidence,got their money,which would be now rightfully Wink's.

The red-haired aspiring filmmaker found the assistant-manger sitting by the dinner table,casual clothes,flip-flops,disheveled hair over his face,blank bloodshot stare at the Contract in his hands that's supposed to bind him and his family-to-come to Carney's wishes.

"I don't want to live here anymore." the older man whispered.

"Huh?"

"It's a nice place,don't get me wrong,Dinkleman.But....it's just not worth the nightmares and hallucinations,you know?"

He said now in a louder tone,looking up,laughing miserably at himself.There had to be years and years to recover from this.

All of this.

The young cook looked with sorrowful eyes at the pathetic sight in front of him.He had been the reason (and he liked to think he could be the solution) to his former boss' misery.

Parker hopped on the table beside him,thick fingers brushing against longer slender ones,squeezing them gently,smiling at the distressed man reassuringly,Parker snatched the very much cursed contract from Wink's hands.

"Come on,let's burn this thing already.Then we decide what to do with the house.Okay?"

Wink nodded weakly,wiping away a few tears from his tired eyes and brushing back some strands of unkempt hair from his face,he looked like he hadn't slept in days. 

He suddenly found himself in an armful of Parker.The former manger finally allowed himself a small,hopeful smile.

Maybe everything could be alright again.Eventually.

* * *

To Parker,everything could be turned into a ceremony,he gathered his closest friends that were still in town,to watch and film,the burning of Carney's Contract and turn his remains to ash.

They did it at the local park,a clearing far enough from the woods.Full moon up in the sky.Parker was enjoying this greatly.

Wink was still uncertain about the whole thing.

"Come on,dude.Celebrate! You're free! I finally got you off the trouble I caused! That awesome or what? Loosen up a little,man."

Parker had his hands on the assistant's arms,shaking him,startling him from his thoughts.

"Mr. Dinkleman,I...am very grateful,believe me.Also,you weren't completely responsible,as far as I know,it was Mr. Redgrove's idea."

"Yeah,but he's not here anymore,besides we don't need him.Come on,I've heard the bears live in this park.I want to see if we can catch one on camera."

The older man sighed,resignated,and followed him,the newly graduate's neverending energy and enthusiasm could be hard to keep up with at times but Wink also felt like he owed the young geek his life.

Plus it reminded him of his former self.All joy,enthusiasm,hope....and nerves. 

He had plans.

* * *

"Is that Mr. Redgrove?"

A surprised looking Wink sat in the overstuffed blue couch beside a very distracted Parker.

A well-produced music video starring Josh and Jesse was playing on TV,dancing in different outfits and scenarios,playing guitar,flirting with girls,with each other...

" _Parker_?"

The young College student in question heavily dropped against Wink's slim shoulder,almost making the older man drop the two cups of hot cocoa he had in hands.

"He looks beautiful.The bastard." Wink set the cups by the coffee table,plopped back on the couch and sighed.

It's been 3 years since Josh was officially out of their lives,5 since the blond's and Parker's friendship had ended.

Parker had moved to this new,nice,cozy,residential place uptown with Wink a year ago.

Wink had enough money to buy himself a big mansion,much like the one he was living before,but what he really missed was a house like this,much like the ones people buy when they plan on raising families.

_Here we go...._

"So he thinks he's Mr. Popstar now,huh? He couldn't even sing or play a damn thing,he's a total hack,this is all autotune and computer generated instruments,I know when I hear one,I've done it! He's covered in oils and make up and-"

The red-haired student flopped his head on the assistant's lap,making the jewish brunet wince, _he just doesn't know his strength,does he?_

"He looks gorgeous,just like Jesse.He traded me for Jesse...I kinda get it,honestly.If I were him.I wouldn't choose myself either."

Parker had tears welling up in his big,beautiful chestnut brown eyes,it was breaking Wink's heart to see someone so wonderful,kind,energetic,intelligent,strong and confident whose he'd grown very fond of over these years,be reduced to this insecure,self deprecating mess in front of him,especially over a guy who probably don't deserve him.

"I would."

Wink's not sure why he said it,if he was serious or not or if he just did it to make the young college student feel better.What he knows is that Parker froze in place,stopping his melancholic rambling instantly and looking up at the lanky man like he's seeing the assistant for the first time,examining him from head to toe.What he also knew was that it scared him to his core.

"REALLY???!!"

Parker got off the man's lap and started hopping on the couch beside him,eyes sparkling bright like he was promised to go Christmas shopping.

Wink's flat cheekbones were flushing,the older man put a strand of brunet hair behind his ear,this conversation was going downhill fast.He's the responsible adult here.Act like it.

"Well,you HAVE BECOME a very good looking young man over the years,Mr. Dinkleman.Mr. Redgrove was just too blind or impatient to wait and see it." he said,glancing any other direction but at Parker's.

Yeah...nope.That didn't go as planned.The brunet man was sincere,he'd seen the boy grow up and become a very charming young man,didn't mean he didn't want to bury his large flat head in the beautiful big backyard they now had outside.

The young chemistry student's response was to jump the guy,hold him impossibly tight and kiss his red cheeks affectionately.

"Well,there _was_ another reason why I wanted to help you get free from Mr. Carney.First one was guilt,obviously."

* * *

Parker's car had broken down the road,while he was coming back from school,he left it back for repairs and walked the rest of the way on foot,since it wasn't that far.

The closer he got to his and Wink's place he could hear a familiar melody from a classic song being played in an acoustic guitar.Then someone started to sing.

 _On a dark desert highway_  
_Cool wind in my hair_  
_Warm smell of colitas_  
_Rising up through the air_  
_Up ahead in the distance_  
_I saw a shimmering light_  
_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_  
_I had to stop for the night_

Parker was by his front door now,taking the keys from his pocket,the sound came...from his house,a familiar voice,but one he was sure he never heard singing before.

 _There she stood in the doorway_  
_I heard the Mission bell_  
_And I was thinking to myself_  
_This could be heaven or this could be hell_  
_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way_  
_There were voices down the corridor_  
_I thought I heard them say_

Parker carefully opened the backdoor in the kitchen,which led to the large backyard,far right,by the edge of their pool,surrounded by flowers and bushes was a tall,lone,slender,familiar figure and his old cheap guitar.

 _Welcome to the Hotel California_  
_Such a lovely place_  
_(Such a lovely place)_  
_Such a lovely face_  
_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_  
_Any time of year_  
_(Any time of year)_  
_You can find it here_

"I suppose only you could turn a boring ass song like that into a masterpiece to the ears." Parker chuckled to himself,sitting beside the now startled but flattered man by the edge of the pool.

"It's not boring at all,Mr. Dinkleman,it's just a very strange song people find romantic judging by the rhythm alone.Just like 'Every Breath You Take' by The Police." Wink said in a matter-of-fact tone.Parker distractedly nodded.

He was tired and not in the mood for this talk,but something about his assistant's voice was sweet and soothing whenever he was calm and relaxed enough.Like right now.

"Oh,you made it less strange then." The red-haired student said somewhat awkwardly.

"Why don't you buy a new one,that one's totally old." Parker,not one to let silence fall,pointed at the guitar the brunet man was now clutching defensively to his chest.

"Sentimental value,my grandfather always wanted to be a musician and he gave this to me when I was a small child,but like me,he could only do it as a hobby."

"Well,you're clearly good at it,I'd love to hear more." Parker laid on the small grass,hands behind his head,looking up at the darkening sky,then slowly closing his eyes.

Wink finally turned his gaze from his guitar and took a good look at his young boss.

"You seem tired,sir."

"Just shut up and play something else already."

* * *

"Pleeeeease,Winkie,come oooon,I want people to know you! They'll,like,totally love you! I know they will!" Newly youtuber Parker was trying very strategically to convince his...employee to participate in his videos.

"No,they won't! Besides,you're too clingy and grabby.They'll _know_ the moment they see us!"

Parker stood in place,expression hurt,breathing heavily,tired from pulling the older man from the marbled chair in the kitchen for the past 15 minutes without success.Turns out,Wink could be just as stubborn and headstrong as Parker when he really wanted to.

"You think...I'm too clingy?" Parker whispered,barely audible,looking down.

Wink was on his knees in half a second,holding Parker's thighs,looking up,rambling quickly,nervously.The red-haired teacher has never once hurt him.But sometimes the brunet assistant just wanted to be safe than sorry.

"Nonononono,I'm sorry,sir.I'll be in your video.That cooking idea sounds delightful,actually,it's harmless and gets people high numbers.I'll do that one,I'll even clean it all up later.I'm just afraid-"

"People will _KNOW_?" Parker arched an eyebrow at his begging employee.

"Precisely,sir."

Parker was laughing out loud now,pulling his personal assistant back up.

"They won't notice a thing,trust me.I promise I'll behave.And it's not like you can't keep your hands off me either." He gave the man a sly wink and pulled him by the hand out of the kitchen.Time for the Brainstorm Room.

* * *

"I'll have to see,'meet' and talk to Josh.I'm gonna die,I can't do this."

Wink smiled at the young teacher sadly but sympathetically,while finishing adjusting the red-haired geek's clothes.

10 years later,the man had made a life for himself and....he still turned into this mass of nerves whenever there was a possibility of Josh Redgrove being near.

Wink himself would like to have a few words with the blond popstar,if he ever got a chance to meet the man alone again..

Deep down,the assistant knew Parker was never meant for him,never supposed to be a possibility in the first place,but he still didn't think Josh should be an option either.

That is,if his opinion mattered at all.

"I believe you'll do your best,like always, _Parker_."

Wink had finished the last touches on Parker's too-casual-for-an-award-event outfit,cupped the younger man's round cheeks and kissed his forehead,just about to leave the room.

Parker had a bewildered,disappointed expression on his face.He didn't expect to hear his first name so harshly or to not get a kiss on the lips instead.He could sense from miles away when something wasn't right with Wink,just like he always did....with Josh.

 _Oh my gosh,that's it!_ Realization taking over Parker's face.Mouth agape.

He held the brunet's arms,pulled them to his own chest in a swift motion,intertwining their fingers,locking eyes.

"You really don't think I love you and appreciate you enough,do ya?"

Wink was uncomfortable by the question,of course he does,of course he knows....but he's also aware it's just not enough.

"Well,sir.I....just don't believe your feelings are giving you much choice,now,aren't they?"

"I'm sorry." Parker held the assistant tight.They both needed it.This talk.

"I'm only afraid I'll...lose you entirely if he... if he-" Wink was choking up,on the brink of tears.

"Just.... don't forget about me, okay?"

Wink still managed to say with big,pleading dark brown eyes. 

"You won't lose me,I promise you won't,I won't forget about you that easily even if I wanted to,I love you too much for that.Look at me,alright? You know me,you know I'm not like him,don't you?"

Parker brushed a few rebellious strands of light brunet hair away from the man's eyes,keeping the assistant's gaze fixed on him.

"I do.I do know,sir."

Parker pulled his personal employee and associate by the collar of his coat and they kissed intensely,passionately,like it was the last time they could do this before parting ways forever.

They did have to part ways eventually,both breathless,foreheads touching,strong distinct shades of brown hypnotized by each other.Parker grinned mischievously and pushed the former restaurant manager away.

"We gotta go,we've got some unfinished business to resolve with a certain one-eyed pretty blond I really wish I hated the guts of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ratatoing Guy Voice* Precisely!


	4. Lost Details (Dinklegrove)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a simple...cliche Popstar/Geek story,but I got distracted in every way I could.  
> 'Damaging' the ending to this,very badly,irreparably so.  
> Parker wasn't supposed to date Wink,but they just CLICKED and I fell for their dynamic.

Parker's on the far left,bothering some 'kids' from 1D,Wink knows the names but why bother.His young boss loves them,the geek teacher's favorite is Zayn but he himself doesn't find them as attractive as they're made out to be (maaaaybe Liam or Louis).

The former Mr. Meaty manager has his eyes on someone else tonight.

It's the Afterparty,Parker's extra energetic like he just got here but he can't stay long,different from 90% of these people he's got work to do in the morning and he DID tell Wink and the crew they could stay and enjoy,but the older brunet just feels like he has no business here if Parker's gone.

The cheerful redhead's surprise performance had risen doble the buzz on social media than the live they had just done had gotten.Rumors and specutations to last Wink a lifetime,everyone was suspecting that that song was about _someone_ special.

Wink was pretty sure his young boss had never told the 'public' about his roots with the handsome one-eyed popstar,but all his close friends and even acquaintances know,which MIGHT have inspired the sea of messages saying it was about Josh.

The aforementioned star has his eye fixed on Parker,who won't even glance in the blond's direction,Wink knows the red-haired former cook will regret this decision greatly tomorrow and _HE_ will have to be the one to listen to all of it.

Oy vey.

Josh was kidnapped for the second time that night. _How come no one's seeing this??!!!_

He was pulled to a corner slightly hidden by banners put up by sponsors of the event.

"How come this keeps happening to me?!?!" Josh squirmed and opened his eye to realize he's face to face with his former boss who is keeping a much stronger hold than Josh anticipated from him.

"Oh,it's you."

"Mr. Redgrove,it's nice to finally meet you."

"We've seen each other before,several times actually,an hour ago.You choose it.Can you put me down now,buddy?"

"No,and I'm NOT your...'buddy'."

"Alright...pal,just loose the grip a bit,will ya?" Josh was trying to struggle, weakly so.

"Mr. Dinkleman waited all his life to see you again-" Wink continued,ignoring Josh's protests.

"And you're...jealous.Aren't you?" The older assistant was silent,surprisingly caught off guard.They've been hiding it so well!

"I've seen Parker's videos,any time you're onscreen,you're all over each other and YOU were all over him back there at the Q&A and around here too.If you guys aren't a thing,you're preying on him,and if you ARE already together,you know he'd trade you for me the moment I snap my fingers." Josh displayed a confident,smug smile.

Wink's hard stare softened,but not his hold on the blond's expensive tux.

"That's not true.He loves me,he needs me." The brunet assistant whispered mostly to himself.How did he let this get out of control so quickly?

"Yeah,sure,BUDDY,keep telling yourself that.He only needs you to do his laundry,clean the house and cook,that's all you are for him aside from being a DISGUSTING OLD CREEP!"

One second,Josh was frantically yelling in Wink's face,the other,the blond was unconscious,sprawled on the floor.

Leaving a wide-eyed brunet assistant with both hands in front of his mouth and a wide-eyed red-haired teacher,large fist still in the air.He was the first to recover and speak to Wink,breathing heavily.

"Run,tell Doug.He'll think of something.We need to get out of here.NOW."

"Yes,sir."

They ran as fast and discreetly as they could,still Parker looked back and shouted.

"Sorry,Josh!"

* * *

"That....could have gone better."

The ride home have been silent up until now.The others stayed at the party,Doug said he'd take them home.So Parker and Wink took the blue minivan while the red,bigger one stayed parked at the event.Wink was driving this time.

"I'm sorry,sir." Regretful dark eyes kept on the road,they weren't far from home.

"Why would you be? I'm the one who punched the guy!" Parker smiled miserably.

"Correct,sir,but if I hadn't-"

"Well,you weren't the one howling stupid insults out there out of nowhere now,were you?" Parker's gaze fixed on the sightings passing by,glaring daggers at some poor trees and gas stations.

"But,I- ....what if he's right?"

"He's not,I know he isn't,or ever was,about anything,ever.You're one of the most wonderful people I ever got to know.And if we learned something from this is that some people just don't change at all."

Parker interlaced their fingers together,finally glancing warmly at the designated driver's direction,whose flat cheek's heated,but he stayed focused.

"He's just as much of a jerk as he was 10 years ago.Gotta admit,that saddens me."

 "If YOU think he's the bad guy,sir,I wonder what he's thinking of you this instant." They both laughed,Parker snatched his phone from his pocket.

"I wonder what Doug told the press,I should check twitter,I hope he said Zayn punched Josh,that'd be funny."

* * *

Thursday night,Parker had tried messaging Josh all week to apologize but the blond would do as much as view his messages and ignore.

The red-haired teacher had also been extra appreciative of Wink all week,giving him gifts,flowers and extra attention any chance he had,still the older assistant knew his younger boss still had Josh's number and tried to text him every night.It was only a matter of time.

And apparently,it'd be HIS job to bind these two together.It's the right thing to do.

_Isn't it?_

* * *

Ottawa,Friday morning,around 10am and Josh woke up face to face with a tired but determined looking Wink,casually dressed like he's been running or working out,hair pulled back by a tiny ponytail,sitting cross-legged, bare feet by the edge of his hotel bed.The blond jumped.Jesse was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm cursed,aren't I? You're gonna appear everywhere now,even in my dreams." Josh was coddled against the headboard,as far as he could get.

"Mr. Redgrove,my presence here is going to be very brief-" The older man's voice and demeanor were calm,but his eyes deceived how nervous he really was.

"Then spill or I'm gonna call security."

"All right then.....please,just give a chance to Mr. Dinkleman.You have yet to answer his calls and messages."

Josh flopped back on the bed and sighed dramatically.

"...Really? Did he just send you here for this? How pathetic can this whole thing get?"

"No,he doesn't know I'm here.Mr. Redgrove."

"Fine,I'll talk to him,sheesh.I miss him too,you know? I'd feel real bad for you right now if you weren't such a creep by the way."

"That's...comforting.I believe I'm done here."

Wink motioned to get up and leave through whatever hole he came from when Josh raised his hand.

"I've got....one question." Josh crossed his arms,letting his guard down just a little.

"How's everyone doing? Do you know? Everyone from back home,I mean.Parker seems to keep contact with as much people as he can.And that's just like him.I must admit I've....been neglectful."

Wink couldn't help but sympathize with the younger popstar,he instinctively got closer.

"Very well,perhaps I might know about a few.Name some." the brunet assistant tried for a friendly smile that still wasn't convincing Josh,but the one-eyed blond answered anyway.

"My family,Brittany,Ashleys,Parker's mom,Crystal and her gang,creepy vegetarian guy across from Mr. Meaty-.... Mr. Meaty! What even happened to that!"

Without really noticing,the notion that he could get some answers about people from his past got him excited.No matter from whom he was getting them.

Jesse chose this moment to come back to their room,cup of orange juice in one hand,container with graham crackers in the other,he noticed their strange visitor and took a good look at him.The older blond knew he'd seen the man somewhere.

"He's-" Josh started anxiously.Jesse suddenly grinned wide with realization.

"Dinklezone's hot boyfriend from last weekend! Ooh! Is _he_ here?? This another prank? That'd be awesome,dawg!" Jesse walked around excited and sat by Josh's side,giving him the orange juice and crackers he hadn't eaten a single bite from so far.

"No,he's at work.I'm alone today.I'm sorry to disappoint you,Mr. Lumberpond." Wink smiled genuinely,he felt his face heating up profusely by the compliment and the mention of his and Parker's.... relationship status,he couldn't help it.Josh was feeling sick.

"It really doesn't bother you that-" Josh tried to address Jesse but the older popstar unintentionally ignored and asked Wink instead.

"What does he do?" Josh feigned anger at being ignored but he was curious too.

"Oh,he's a school teacher,Science in general,major in Chemistry.But he does many other things on the side, choreography,engineering,cooking.I don't know if I'm allowed to say this,but we've been working on a Beakman's World tribute vídeo,it has been a ton of fun."

Jesse was ecstatic by Josh's side,the younger popstar scoffed.

"Bill Nye was way better.Look,you were supposed to talk about other people from my past,weren't you? Get back to that."

"Right,Miss Sinclair (Brittany) designs clothes for a very renowned fashion company and has a major in Psychology,she's engaged to our Top Camera Director,Mr. Dubois the III by the way."

"WHAT??!!!" Yes,Josh spilled his orange Juice,Wink was visibly amused and instinctively was about to get up to get something to clean Josh up but Jesse stopped him,going to fetch paper towels himself. 

"Mr. Dinkleman's mother,Margaret is now the principal of the pre-school she used to teach,she got married to Mr. Valentti three years ago."

"Who's that?"

"You might know him as our bald,fearless security guard."

"Doug? Wow...In my days,he was anything but fearless,but he did save us a bunch of times....Thanks babe,but I think this isn't helping much."

Josh addressed Jesse,pushing his hand away lightly,he's been rubbing paper towels all over Josh's chest.

The older man cleared his throat and continued,he was dreading getting to Josh's family.

"Both Mrs and Mrs. Steinberg are supermodels now.They got married two years ago and comically have the same name."

Josh's jaw dropped.

"Whoa,I clearly need some time here."

By now,Josh was comfortable on the bed,laying by his stomach,not caring if it was getting the sheet's dirty,Jesse laid by his side,playing with Josh's disheveled bed hair.

"Who is Leanne with,if not Parker? Did you know I hooked them up?"Josh boosted proudly. 

"Yeah....I see how that worked out nicely,Redgrove." the older assistant gave a sly wink and a small mischievous grin making Jesse giggle.

"Anyway,Miss Leanne Cooper found love in the arms of Miss Alexandra Sunshinematter."

"And that would be...."

"The one commonly known as....Goth Girl."

Josh rolled off the bed laughing.Even Wink was grinning sheepishly too.

"OF fucking COURSE her name was Sunshinematter,oh my god.I can't take this,best day of my life after getting drunk at 21,it's hard to top this off."

Josh rolled on the ground for a minute or so,Wink and Jesse gave each other amused glances,the older blond's gaze lingered just a little longer,Josh stopped to catch his breath,climbing back on the bed.

"Okay,I'm ready.My brother.The bully."

"Last I heard,he wasn't able to keep a steady job,mayhaps we should classify him as a conman,but his fiancé,Mr. Winters (Darryl) is now a very successful football player."

"Figures......Mom and dad?"

"Mrs Redgrove is working for a small company of costume designs from home.Mr. Redgrove Sir passed away 3 years ago."

Wink was having the sneaking suspicion Josh didn't know about that one last bit of information and the younger blond's sudden broken reaction just now proved it.

"I'm sorry,Mr. Redgrove,we really thought you would have known about that."

"Yeah,okay.You're done here.Go be creepy somewhere else I already promised I'll call Parker.Goodbye."

Josh quickly got up and pushed the man out the door.Leaning and falling against it.Silent tears threatening to fall from his eye,Jesse ran to him.

"What have I done....?"

* * *

Saturday morning.

Parker and Josh were walking through Scaunchboro's vacated park.Reminiscing on the way to Josh's old home.

He hadn't contacted his mom to tell he'd come here,he wanted to make a surprise.Texted Parker about it,who gladly obliged.

"So...Zayn? Always knew he was stronger than he looked!"

"Haha,very funny.AND very sweet of you to defend your Creepy Assistant-Boyfriend like that,he shouldn't be as insecure about you guys as he seems.By the way,what happened to Mr. Meaty? He never got around to tell me...."

Josh kept strolling casually while Parker stood in place.Staying behind.

"I can't believe this.He did it again.He told me he wouldn't since last time with Lucas...He did-"

Parker was visibly distressed now,running his hands through his always-disheveled hair.

"You were ignoring me all week and then OUT OF NOWHERE you say you want to meet,visit some childhood places and I FELL like an idiot-"

"Parker-"

"When did you see him,when did you talk-"

"Parker!" Josh shook his younger former friend with as much force as he could muster,which wasn't much,but enough.

"He didn't make me do anything,okay? He's not that good at persuasion...or acting.He did appear out of thin air on my bed yesterday morning,because he's creepy and all that,I guess that was always his thing.There was always something off about the guy."

Parker groaned loudly and shook his head in exasperation.

Josh was shrugging,tried awkwardly to put his slender arm around Parker's broad shoulders and got back to walking,like he'd seen worse,he's only more worked up about this because,obviously,it involves Parker.

"I'm sorry about that.I should've known better."

"No big deal,buddy.Happens to me all the time."

They sat by a bench looking ahead at the remains of the playground they used to hang out at as very young kids. 

"How come this whole thing with Wink start anyway? I'll be honest,I never saw this trainwreck coming in a million years!"

Josh chuckled playfully,asking in a light,casual tone.

Parker's initial reply to the one-eyed-blond's query was silence,so Josh looked to his side where a now somber looking Parker kept staring ahead.

"Last week at Mr. Meaty,then it would be my last Summer in Scaunchboro before leaving for College.Like a regular day I went to clean up the fridge and find..... "

The redheaded teacher looked like he was about to cry,which started to concern the blond singer by his side. 

"Along the pieces of meat hanging by the hooks,there was.... _him_ ,hung up by a rope around his neck.He was looking so pale,he already looked dead and it was the scariest shit I've ever seen at that restaurant."

The young geek briefly turned to Josh,who could see unshed tears in his big,horrified chestnut brown eyes.

"You worked there,you know I wouldn't say that lightly."

Josh nodded sadly,Parker smiled but it had none of it's usual glee.

"Thankfully,it wasn't too late just yet so I was still able to help him.But when he woke up at the hospital,all he said was he was gonna do it again and again until he succeded and I couldn't stop him,so I made him a bunch of promises I didnt know how to fullfil at the time,but I treated them as this Life or Death Mission,which it _was_."

Josh put comforting,pale slender fingers above tanner,thicker ones,squeezing them reassuringly. 

"The rest is history." Parker rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

It wasn't the answer Josh wanted or was expecting in the least,he meant more about their..... romantic relationship.Nonetheless,this one very important bit of detail he had no idea about,was starting to change drastically his perspective on things.

It left him feeling incredibly guilty once again for leaving the usually cheerful geek alone to deal with the consequences of THEIR actions by himself.It hadn't been fair to Parker,at all.

"He still loves butterflies,he still puts up cute stickers and pictures all over the place,still loves music,still lets me hang my drawings by the wall or the refrigerator's door, just like that first day we met him,but I always-

.... I always have the impression that THAT guy never really came back.I almost lost him before even getting to properly meet him!"

"Parker-"

The red-haired teacher was openly sobbingJosh,gently brushed his hand against the younger's broad shoulder.

"You saved him,Parker.You did everything you could to fix our mistake by yourself.And I know for a fact,he appreciates it greatly.If it helps,I'm sorry about what I said to him and about him.I'm proud of you.I'll leave you two alone,you guys already have enough issues as it is,you don't need me antagonizing you too."

Parker turned and held Josh tight,crying on the blond's slender shoulder. 

"Why now of all times you decide to be the best friend I've always wanted?"

The nerdy teacher whispers in Josh's ear,then adds.

"Do you ever wonder how it could have been,if you- if we-"

"All the damn time,buddy."

Observing from afar,was a lone, tall,lanky figure with a guitar on his shoulder.

Blank,almost robotic expression adorning his handsome face. 

Josh and Parker's faces were so close,foreheads touching,lips.... almost there. 

Unshed tears stinging his eyes,the figure blinked them away a few times and walked back in the opposite direction.

_There was nothing left to feel._

"Do you still wanna do it?" Josh whispered against Parker's lips.

"Do you still want to kiss me after everything we've been through with them?"

"No."

"Me neither."

Their hug broke apart and they were grinning playfully at each other.Parker says in a light,joking tone. 

"Your lips are really tempting though."

"I suppose the real dilemma here is _Are they worth it?_ " was the older blond's reply.

"Not really,Josh,not anymore." Parker scoffed,shaking his head. 

Both young men got up and started walking in the direction of Mrs. Redgrove's house or...... Josh's old home. 

"One tiny little kiss isn't really cheating now,is it?"

"Parker..... "

" Okay. "

* * *

"He sold Mr. Meaty to,like,a bunch of other companies,if you go where they were now,they'll be McDonald's and Wendy's and Burger King and stuff like that.Technically,I'm his associate,I woke up one morning and found out half the former company's money is on my name,and....the other half is assigned directly to me when he dies.It's....scary to think about,honestly."

They were eating brunch at the Redgroves,the house looked THE SAME,Mrs Redgrove,Louisa,as she asked to be called,cried the first time she saw Josh himself walking in her direction while she was sweeping the front yard.

Next natural reaction was slap him in the face,asking why he took so long to come back home and why he didn't tell her he was coming.

"Why would he do that?" Louisa asked,serving more Banana pie with raisins.

'Cause he's a creep?' Josh felt the urge to say,despite the tragic story he just heard,he knew it was best to remain silent for now.

Parker looked uneasy and unsure,he ate more of his piece of pie,mostly to buy time,the raisins made Josh want to die.

"I dunno.He says it's because I saved his life,which he's not really wrong about.He made this whole arrangement before we even became roomates.I think it's a bit much but you won't see any complaints from me.The money is his.He does what he wants with it."

"So that's what you call it? That's what you tell your mom? 'Roomates'?"

"Josh!" exclaimed the older blond woman.

"The guy's like 50!"

"He just turned 45-"

"Wow,huuuge difference!"

"It was all your fault!"

Parker shouted and everything was silent instantly.

"YOU'RE the one who left me to fix all your problems by myself! You chose being popular over me,the only real friend you ever had! You left me lost,lonely and heartbroken with a hot suicidal boss to take care of by myself,we were drawn to each other like broken moths to an open disaster fire! You know who should I be with today? Making horror movie franchises and barging in the glory of it together??!!"

"US!!! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN US!" Josh punched his fists on the table,making everything on it shake, tears welling up in his gorgeous caramel eye. 

Mrs Redgrove was in shock,Parker was taken aback but he continued.

"You don't get to come back into my life 10 years later and judge all my decisions.Besides,you're not perfect either,every one knows Jesse smokes pot and snorts cocaine and he got you into it too."

Louisa's hazel eyes were wide,Parker sneered,got up and put his coat back on,already by the door.

"Sorry for ruining your special family reunion,Mrs- Louisa,I'm sure Josh is a nice gentleman who will give you some of his fame money and come back 3 years after you died.Gotta go."

"That was FUCKING LOW"

Josh ran to the door,opened it and shouted at the wind.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GLAD I LEFT YOU! I WISH WE'VE NEVER MET!"

His reply to that was Parker's finger.

The blond singer slumped back by the doorstep.He genuinely thought everything between them was going nicely in the right direction.But there's still something about Parker and Wink's relationship that doesn't sit right with him.

Parker jogged aimlessly,he knew he went too far and definitely needed to apologize to Josh.Why couldn't the blond just _understand_ them? Understand they support each other,that they make each other happy? 

For now,he just needed to cool off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunch of made up names made on the spot....  
> I still love Lucas,he's still cringy but still funny.  
> Lucas/Parker OTP


	5. Past Decisions - Part 2: Lumbergrove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*  
> This is the chapter I'm dreading the most,Jesse/Josh's relationship through the years,I used to like the ship years ago,but now....  
> 'Prettyboys ships' are just not that interesting anymore to me,they probably never were,tbh.  
> Josh seemed as friendless (or even more) than Parker,if you really stop to think about it.

When popstar sensation,Jesse Lumberpond visited Scaunchboro for the first (and only) time when Josh was 16 and hated the older pretty blond's guts (just because he was jealous),he felt....something.

Jesse was all make up and marketing and dumb pop lyrics for dumb teenage girls and...Parker.

Parker loved him,unashamedly so,that's how Josh knew all the lyrics to the stupid songs and....maybe he had watched a few of the interviews and live performances the guy has done,with no fangirl!Parker around to justify it.

Between the many things Josh didn't want to admit to anyone,afraid of embarrassment or humiliation,was that he was taking a greater interest in guys each day,almost as big as his interest in girls.

And that just can't happen if he was to be popular,discrimination can't be part of the deal.

From the guys he knew,the most attractive was Ben,relaxed punk rock dude with long platinum blond hair.Though he wasn't the closest of friends.

The guy that inhabited his mind the most was one he wasn't even sure he felt that way about.

The one person who always made him second guess his decisions about leaving his geeky childish days behind and become liked by others was Parker.

He knew that sooner or later,if the red-haired frycook stayed adamant about being himself and stupid shit like that,Josh would have to let him go,even if for awhile,until his reputation was solid.

The painfully dreaded day came.Josh said he couldn't be seen with Parker so he could reaffirm his rep,the younger geek obviously wasn't having it and ended their friendship altogether,Josh doesn't blame him.Nowadays,he knows it was beyond unreasonable to lose someone he legitimately cared deeply for,based on appearances alone.

* * *

When Josh moved to Vancouver to do Film School he didn't expect,after two years there,to see Jesse of all people.Performing for a Charity Event of some sort.

He was drawn to the popstar,but somehow...now he was bothered slightly less by it,since he started working mostly with people who do art.They were all allowed to express themselves,be themselves,experiment more and that blew Josh's mind,kid from a small town full of small minded people.Parker would've felt at home here,just like the one-eyed blond did.

Josh was sadly under the impression his younger,nerdier former friend would avoid this one school in particular out of pure spite.

Josh was able to catch an inebriated,zoned out-looking Jesse during the Afterparty.

"Lumberpond,you owe me something."

* * *

Fancy Las Vegas performance,Jesse was able to move a few straws so this one particular show would happen on Josh's 21st birthday.

Josh Redgrove has been Jesse's singing partner for over a year now,half of it,the younger blond spent learning,he was a disaster when he came to Jesse demanding to be famous both times.

Jesse remembers the first one very briefly,since he was unconscious through half of it and stoned out of his mind the other half.

Lucky for Josh,the fans were loving him and embraced the duo quickly.

They did all the expected 'Vegas Casino' stuff,except Jesse wasn't worried at all about losing money whilst Josh was counting every penny.

"Relax,dawg,we're gonna win it all back just with tonight's concert! Now enjoy yourself,won't you?" said Jesse in his usual chilled out manner. 

There never seemed to be a problem that could get to this guy and it honestly bothered Josh,he sighed defeatedly. 

"Fine...where to next? Bowling alley? Strip Club....?"

With that,Jesse started laughing quietly to himself which bothered Josh greatly,so he queried. 

"What?! What's that all about?"

"Dude,how do you do this? How do you put the most boring option in the Universe right beside the best one??!!"

Jesse questioned in disbelief and Josh shrugged. 

An hour later,the older blond popstar was destroying Josh at the bowling alley.

* * *

"So you're not into girls? Talk about irony,buddy."

Both young stars were drunk and stoned out of their asses,sprawled all over the hotel beds.Josh could finally drink and there was no better way to celebrate the special occasion.

"I guess,dawg.But I like to keep my personal life as private as possible either way so...." Jesse slurred.

"How 'bout you? I've seen you checking some dudes out! Are you in the closet too or..." The older musician nudged Josh weakly.

"I....think I like both tbh.I had girlfriends,I still like girls but...I've had some guy crushes I really wish had gone further."

Josh wasn't sure how he said any of that coherently.The powder was doing some strange things to him.How did he agree to any of this?!

"Like who?" Josh turned the other way,averting Jesse's curious gaze.

"Like me?"

"Shut up,dude,you're so full of yourself!"

"So are you!"

"Just admit you've had a big,fat crush on me just like your _girl friends_ did back in high school!" Jesse kept on probbing.

"Shut up,let it go!" Josh yelled,pushing Jesse off the bed,his head hitting the hard floor,a few beer bottles and white powder falling along.

Both looked startled and alert by this,Jesse's bright blue eyes finally focusing on their surroundings again,then displaying hurt by Josh's sudden reaction.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry,Jesse! I'm sorry,buddy.I'm not sure what's gotten into me.You okay?"

Josh practically flew off the bed to Jesse's aid,helping the older singer sit up.

His own head now hammering and twirling.Morning he'd wake up feeling like utter shit either way.

* * *

"Crush-wise,the one person I regret leaving behind the most was Parker,he....we.....we were the perfect team,you know? Opposites but the same somehow,we,like,totally used to complete each other and all that mushy dumb crap.We had a whole future planned together,I know he had it bad for me and I probably did too but I fucked it all up."

Josh sighed wearily,he felt like sleeping for the next 6 months.

"You should go find him,dawg,we're all still young.There's still a chance."

Jesse said matter-of-factly,feeling like he could stay awake partying for the next 6 months.

"Nah,it's all,like,in the past now.I should focus on the present and future."

Josh's bright caramel eye,unintentionally fixed itself on Jesse's sky blue ones.A sly smirk forming on the older popstar's lips which made Josh's cheeks turn red.

Their faces were getting closer and closer when Jesse made an important query.

"Are you gonna regret this in the morning? Because your lips look really inviting."

"You know what? I regret too many stuff already."

* * *

"Oh,of course you do."

It has been 3 years since Josh and Jesse's partnership started and he....suspected of this,but never caught him so blatantly before,he wasn't surprised in the least,still he was saddened,he really thought Jesse was improving.

After a tiring day of rehearsals,they headed for Jesse's penthouse.It unoficially became Josh's home too.

Josh got out of the shower,towel still around his waist and gorgeous blond hair still wet,he unceremoniously opened the door to Jesse's room,thinking he had forgotten his toothbrush.

Only to find a mess of tangled blond hair,bloodshot eyes and a frail thin body,snorting cocaine.

Jesse took notice of Josh's presence immediately and at least had the courtesy of looking ashamed about it.

"It's a relapse,I swear!"

"Dude,we gotta talk."

* * *

It seemed like a thousand things had happened all at once in the course of one week.

They won 4 VMAs.Josh saw his family,his dad died.Parker was back in his life,he looked gorgeous and he brought literally every one from that time along with him.

Brittany was a psychologist,Ed Carney died,Parker's dating _WINK_ of all people (Josh's still not sure what that's all about) all he knows is that Parker's back like a boomerang he threw away and now the cheerful redheaded _teacher_  (yeah,this is hard to get used to too) just looks...happier than he ever did on their old days.

 _Walking down 29th and park_  
_I saw you in another's arms_  
_Only a month we've been apart_  
_You look happier_

It was the rehearsal before the fateful concert in Scaunchboro.He invited everyone and he couldn't help but stare at a couple in particular while he played on his guitar in the corner of the stage.

 _Saw you walk inside a bar_  
_He said something to make you laugh_  
_I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_  
_Yeah you look happier, you do_

Before this hurricane of information,Josh thought he'd find Parker someday,years from now,calmly strolling at the park with a dog on a leash and feeding pigeons.Wink nowhere to be seen.Josh would beg for forgiveness,Parker would gladly accept it,saying he'd missed Josh so much. 

But nothing comes easy like this. It's why it's called Fantasy. 

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_  
_But ain't nobody love you like I do_  
_Promise that I will not take it personal,baby_  
_If you're moving on with someone new_

Jesse followed the strumming of the quiet guitar and the okay singing to find Josh,take in the whole situation,groan and sit beside the younger musician.

He genuinely thought they were past this already.

 _Cause baby you look happier, you do_  
_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_  
_And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_  
_But I know I was happier with you_  
  
_Sat in the corner of the room_  
_Everything's reminding me of you_  
_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier_  
_Aren't you?_

Josh finally noticed people gathering around to watch his quiet Jam Session,which suddenly made him feel embarassed and uncomfortable.

Wink might seem shady and is,without a doubt too old for Parker,but Parker's happier than he'd ever been and Josh already got Jesse and he knows that if he was ever lucky enough to have Parker to himself,for real this time.He'd screw it up again somehow. 

He changed to a more cheerful tune everybody could join in.

* * *

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_  
_But ain't nobody need you like I do_  
_I know that there's others that deserve you_  
_But my darling,I am still in love with you_

Late in the night,way after the concert.Jesse found Josh by the glass window,lonely expectator of a beautiful starry night,playing the damn song. 

 _Baby you look happier, you do_  
_I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_  
_But if he breaks your heart like lovers do_  
_Just know that I'll be waiting here for you_

The moment Jesse was drunk and kissed Josh for the first time those years ago,he somehow knew the one-eyed blond was never meant to be his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most uninspired Chapter in the history of ever,sorry about that.  
> I just wanted to get it out of the way.  
> Ed Sheeran's 'Happier' actually inspired me to come back to this chapter (I've got pretty much everything else done) since this song would fit perfectly as Wink's if the story had gone the direction it was planned.  
> As it is.It's Josh's.


	6. Final Decisions (or are they?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here,not the ending I expected or wanted,but the one I deserve.

Later that Saturday,Josh and his mom were by his father's grave.

It was one of the few fancy ones,people loved and respected the man that was John Redgrove.

"You don't really use drugs,do you,Josh?"

His mother had asked on their way there.Josh sighed.

"There was.....a scandal some years ago,long enough for people to forget it now.But I swear I don't do them anymore.Jesse sometimes collapses to them when he's feeling stressed out,but I've been trying to keep him under control.I'd like to think I'm doing a good job."

Now they're on a bench by Josh's dad's grave and the blond superstar is a crying mess on his mother's arms.

Jesse and Parker were watching from afar.They knew to stay away.That was his moment.

"Hey,thank you for taking care of him."

Parker says to Jesse,he's beyond the phase of freaking out in front of the older blond popstar,but it IS awesome that they can talk casual like this,like _almost_ friends.

"Nah,dawg.He's probably the one who's been taking care of me,keeping me in line,you know? He's great."

"I'm glad.I hope we can amend things someday.It seems we're going our separate ways unresolved again."

"I'm sorry,dude,but why's that?"

"He doesn't like Wink and I together. We keep arguing over it.We're all adults here and I'm...just tired." Parker huffed,just bitter and resentful about the whole thing.

"Aw,I'm sorry,dude,that's too bad.Your guy's totally hot and charming,I mean, yesterday he teleported into our bed wearing these sexy tight old man gym clothes,dorky flip-flops,kinda sweaty,hair pulled back,tell him he should let it grow more by the way,though it makes his nose stand out and-"

"Oh my gosh,just stop,please.I get it.We're kind of in a Funeral here." Parker was laughing nervously.He couldn't wait to see the brunet assistant's reaction to knowing Jesse thinks of him in such a...flattering way.Though he's getting the impression Wink already knows.

"Just know his cameos and guitar covers are my most anticipated parts." Jesse winked mischievously,got up,dusted off his designer skinny jeans and went in Josh's direction,the younger popstar seemed to have calmed down a lot more.Parker didn't attempt to approach,he knew Josh was in good hands.

The geeky teacher kept observing from the fence.

Jesse holding Josh tight,then spinning him in the air just to make his younger partner laugh and squirm in Jesse's firm grip.

Parker let a silent tear fall,he wonders if he ever made Josh laugh like that.

Seemingly out of nowhere,the former cook started hearing in the distance a melancholy melody being played in an acoustic guitar.

 _One day in your life_  
_You'll remember a place_  
_Someone touching your face_  
_You'll come back and you'll look around, you'll..._  
_One day in your life_  
_You'll remember the love you found here_  
_You'll remember me somehow_  
_Though you don't need me now_  
_I will stay in your heart_

It was a beautiful,heartfelt rendition,the nerdy teacher kept following the sound,getting further into the abandoned woods that used to be Scaunchboro Mall.The closer he got,the greater was his sneaking suspicion of who it could be.

 _And when things fall apart_  
_You'll remember one day..._  
_One day in your life_  
_When you find that you're always waiting_  
_For a love we used to share_  
_Just call my name, and I'll be there_

When Parker got close enough to see and hear clearly who it was,but not be seen just yet,he shook his head and grinned fondly. _Of course,so dramatic._

 _You'll remember me somehow_  
_Though you don't need me now_  
_I will stay in your heart_  
_And when things fall apart_  
_You'll remember one day..._

The slender shoulders of the sorrowful man playing guitar and singing,tensed by the touch of large,firm but still somehow delicate hands.The man instantly knew who it was,still,he didn't miss a note.Finishing the song.

 _One day in your life_  
_When you find that you're always lonely_  
_For a love we used to share_  
_Just call my name, and I'll be there_

* * *

"No happy MJ Songs on the playlist today,huh,Winkie?"

Parker was sure he had left the former manager at home this morning,when he left to meet Josh,but it just seemed logical for him to be here right now.

"Most of them aren't happy,sir."

Parker sat on the grass in front of his assistant and partner,drying away remaining tears from the brunet man's cheeks and brushing his hair,affectionately behind his ear.Wink shrugged,somewhat shyly.

"I would have taken at least 'Remember The Time' or even 'Ben'! I feel like I just died!"

"Oh,come on,Parker! Don't be so harsh on the guy.He just needs some confidence."

Both looked up,surprised to see Josh and Jesse,arms hooked on each other,playful smiles on their faces.Mrs Redgrove not far behind.They obviously had also followed the sound.

Wink,timidly sat further away against a large rock,holding the guitar closer to his chest,he felt vulnerable and confused.Josh sat beside Parker in front of him and sighed wearily,bloodshot eye,it was only the middle of the day but the blond felt like a week had passed him by.

"Look,buddy.I don't know exactly what Parker sees in you and I'm still worried about what you see in him.Honestly,I'm thinking you put on him one of those chip thingies you used to have,but I digress.It's clear you guys care for each other and take care of each other and are....happy together."

Parker and Wink were both wide-eyed by Josh's theory,but pleased by his 'approval' nonetheless. 

"I just don't want to leave again for 10 years or whatever and still....still...."

Josh was trying to look at Parker but his words were starting to choke him up so the younger redhead reached for him,Josh continued.

"I just don't want us to fight anymore so....if you could just apologize to me and my mom there,since you were kinda,like really rude before.I guess we could be in good terms."

"I suppose that's fair.I'm sorry,Josh,I wasn't really thinking straight and I know you weren't either." Parker replied,hugged Josh tight and got up to go talk to Louisa.

Leaving an intimidated Wink almost-alone with Josh and Jesse.

"Jesse here adores you,Parker does too and I gotta thank you for looking out for him all these years,even if it was out of just gratitude that might have turned into something else I can't properly grasp just yet."

Josh stopped,breathed deeply and gathered his thoughts.Wink was silent,confused expression adorning his features.Weren't they supposed to have gotten together? What's going on? 

Jesse took over for them.

"From what I could gather,dude,you improved each other's lives 100%.Your chemistry on your videos and in real life is impeccable.Also,you're aaaawesome live,keep it up."

Jesse patted the man's shoulder,affectionately,offering him a wide,too friendly smile,in which he was retributed.

Now Josh got closer,for dramatic effect,pointing his fingers at the older assistant.Just a little pang of jealousy on the back of his mind,he didn't get why the two men he loved the most in the world (who were still alive) saw something so special in this man that he just wasn't able to see. 

"I'm keeping my eyes on you."

"But,Mr. Redgrove,you only have-" Wink was about to quip.

"Don't"

Josh and Jesse got up and walked back,hands joined,heading in the direction where a much relaxed looking Louisa Redgrove stood,leaving a still slightly stunned brunet assistant behind,Parker saw this as his cue to come back for his lover.

Parker stretched his firm yet delicate hand to help Wink stand up,in which the older man took,rather uneasily.

"I don't really understand,Mr. Dinkleman,earlier today I swear I saw you and Mr. Redgrove.... " Wink suddenly stopped his train of thought. Feeling at a loss for words. 

"You saw us.... what?" the redheaded teacher raised an inquisitive uneven eyebrow at his slender partner.

Wink stopped his slow unsure steps and breathed deeply.

"I'm sure I saw you and _Josh_ kissing this morning at the park. "

Wink said quietly to himself,looking down at the low grass,letting his gorgeous hair fall over his face.Parker could only sigh in frustration.

"We didn't,buddy,trust me.And stop spying on people,it's creepy and totally doesn't help your case."

Josh,who had come back wondering why they didnt follow,said in a matter-of-fact tone,with that said,he left again motioning them to hurry this time. 

Parker brushed a few strands of Wink's hair back,making the guitarrist finally look up.

"You should know by now that I'll never,ever,stop loving the man who plays from the heart."

Parker smiled gently,pointing at the guitar in the former manager's hands,which had _'Always play from the heart,love,Parker'_ carved in it,handwriting identical to the movie.

The younger man had given it to Wink as a gift on the brunet's 42th Birthday.

It was a nice replacement to the old,rusty guitar he had been given by his grandfather light years ago. 

The brunet assistant slung the guitar over his shoulder and jumped Parker,arms around the younger man's neck,kissing him deeply on a desperate but passionate rush. The red-haired teacher was startled but quickly retributed,strong arms around slender hips.

From afar,Jesse and Josh were impatient on the backseat of Mrs Redgrove's modest car.Louisa honked the car's horn when they looked again in Parker and Wink's direction to see they were now kissing.

The men in question jumped,quickly rearranged themselves and ran to the nearby vehicle.

"Come on,Winkie,they've got rehearsal in,like,20 minutes and we're invited."

"We....?"

"Yeah,me,you,the whole Crew,don't feel that special just yet."

"Sorry,sir."

"Shut up."

* * *

Scaunchboro's Concert that same night was packed,99% of people came from towns close by,since barely anyone else lived here anymore.

Josh,Jesse,their entourage,Parker,Wink and their crew had spent that entire afternoom rehearsing and just jamming together.

They decided Parker and his gang would guest star on a small MJ tribute.

Parker went onstage,called by Josh,everyone cheering.Wink,Brandon,Gavin and Brittany also entered after him.Josh eagerly skipping in the curly haired fashionista's direction,hugging her tight.Parker got hold of a microphone.

"Today I had a very important decision to make.Going back to my past and seeing how it would have been.. "

The redheaded geek got a hold on Josh's slender hips,pulling the older singer close.A big,firm but gentle hand found itself tangled in Josh's soft hair. 

The sturdy teacher kissed Josh's full lips tenderly,eyes closed,not really trying to deepen it at all,crowd cheering loudly nonetheless,Parker pulled away slowly,it took him a lot of self control,he wanted to taste more of that juicy mouth so much,yet he continued to talk.

"Or staying in the present and keep moving forward."

He let go of the blond singer and strolled casually,hands in his pockets at Wink's direction,who was trying to make himself invisible by the sidelines.

Parker somewhat forcefully but still gently got a fistful of Wink's light brown hair,straight up kissing him open mouthed and sloppily,both moaning involuntarily,tongue eager to get in that so heavenly familiar mouth once again.

Josh looked insanely umconfortable,Jesse and Brittany started clapping,Brandon and Gavin took a selfie with the lovebirds as background.

The audience gasped,somehow most of them did not see it coming.After the initial shock was over,everyone cheered wildly.

Parker pulled away reluctantly when they needed air and said,breathlessly,interlacing his fingers with Wink's.

"This brilliant,wonderful man right here is a present the mighty ancient gods sent to me.I learned so much with him in the past five years,he's a great friend,great cook,great musician,great roomate,amazing partner in every sense of the word and It's with him by my side that I see my future.I want to marry you someday,any day,Monday,Wednesday,I don't know,you choose."

They were in front of thousands of people and right now,Parker had his gorgeous unique eyes only fixed on Wink,who was now speechless,hand over his mouth,looking like he was about to have a breakdown.

"I love you so much,I'm just sorry you're stuck with me,you easily could find better."

Parker grinned mischievously and Wink laughed softly,holding the optimistic former cook tight.Parker motioned with one hand for everyone close to join in and they did so. 

* * *

Lights were out,then they were back but dimmed.In the center of the stage was a slightly nervous Winklemeyer the VI,fancy tux,sitting on a stool,guitar now autographed by both Josh and Jesse,in hands.

A confused but silent and sometimes cheery audience listened to the brunet man's cover of 'Remember The Time' for almost a minute,before the band,Parker followed by the backup dancers and Josh and Jesse themselves invaded the stage to the tune of 'Another Part of Me'.

 _We're takin' over_  
_We have the truth_  
_This is the mission_  
_To see it through_  
_Don't point your finger_  
_Not dangerous_  
_This is our planet_  
_You're one of us_

Parker ripped off Wink's outfit like it didn't cost a dime,revealing he had a colorful costume identical to the backup dancers.He danced awkwardly,not as good as the others,but he was just having fun.

 _We're sendin' out_  
_A major love_  
_And this is our_  
_Message to you_  
_(Message to you)_  
_The planets are linin' up_  
_We're bringin' brighter days_  
_They're all in line_  
_Waitin' for you_  
_Can't you see?_  
_You're just another part of me_

All four of our mains had turns singing.It was hard to choose a song to do together,since they all had their own favorite.Josh was just delighted to see that the people from his past that weren't in Parker's crew,were clearly visible in the audience.

Maybe it wasn't too late after all.Perhaps Josh still had time to pull his life back together,right beside the people that matter the most.

Even if not everything turned out the way he wanted them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Always play from the heart' obvious cheesy reference to Book of Life,huge favorite.  
> My intention is that the 4 of them get together eventually,but THIS story is over for now.


End file.
